


Laughing because I might cry instead (and I might not stop).

by youngjusticewriter



Series: Tumblr requests. [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Discussion about rape, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: An emotion - one Klaus could not name - broke over Caroline's face. Then there was laughter. It bubbled out of Caroline as she shook her head. It was a sickening sound instead of something joyfully voiced (like the one she had let out during the Miss Mystic Falls pageant) and the tears in Caroline's eyes did not help the matter at all.





	Laughing because I might cry instead (and I might not stop).

**Author's Note:**

> 7 (laughter bubbled out of her) and Klaroline.

"Why didn't you?" 

Klaus looked up from his glass and recently washed counter of the Mystic Grill that could make the cheap wood appealing. Caroline was staring at him instead of paying attention to her fries as she jabbed at him like she had been doing as her friends were up to another half cocked plan to murder Klaus and his siblings. Elijah had insisted on handling the doppelgänger and her lovers this time and therefor not proving he didn't want in Elena's knickers like he once wanted from Katerina. What a fool his brother was. Almost as foolish as the Salvatore brothers, Klaus mused before he answered. 

"You have to be more specific love," Klaus told Caroline as he stared at her in return. She quickly downed her glass of alcohol in return as though it might give her what was known as "liquid courage." 

"When you were in Tyler's body," Caroline begun to explain with narrowed eyes. 

"Hot hybrid sex," Klaus teased her with a soft grin. He received a quick roll of eyes from Caroline instead of being told he was disgusting. Apparently the question weighing on her took precedence over her emotions. 

"You told me or rather gave me enough to know it was you without having to say it. Why did you? You could have gone along with it." 

Something ugly, something old (as old as Rebecca), burns at what Caroline Forbes does not say (what she doesn't need to voice). It's because of that anger he does not simply reply "wrong place, wrong body, and wrong time my love." 

"If you think so little of me perhaps you should think harder. If I was like that - if I simply wanted you for a good fuck - I could have bleed the vervain from your body until I could compel and rape you. Not that in said situation I would need compulsion. I am an Original, Caroline. I'm much stronger than you will ever be. While I will one day get what I want because eternity is a long time I shall not be taking it despite how terrible you think I am. 

An emotion - one Klaus could not name - broke over Caroline's face. Then there was laughter. It bubbled out of Caroline as she shook her head, blonde curls lightly slapping her face. It was a sickening sound instead of something joyfully voiced (like the one she had let out during the Miss Mystic Falls pageant) and the tears in Caroline's eyes did not help the matter at all. 

For one of the few times in his immortal life Klaus was left without a word or jab at the scene laid before him. Once again she had surprised him and once again a part of Klaus enjoyed it despite the confusion the majority of him felt. 

She managed to voice the words despite her heavy laughter. "Sometimes you make it easier for me not to be ashamed of what I feel for you." 

What I shouldn't isn't voiced in the air of the crowded bar but it doesn't need to be for Klaus to hear it. And Caroline was gone before Klaus could speak. Her job of distraction abandoned because of his answer apparently. 

Once again Klaus was left curious by the baby vampire.


End file.
